


Thinking and drinking

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Angel drink and reminisce over past events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking and drinking

Title: Thinking and drinking  
Fandom: _Angel_  
Characters: Angel, Spike  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after _Angel's Destiny_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [catcitycat](http://catcitycat.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Spike and Angel drink and reminisce over past events.

 

"Do you remember that church outside of London?" Spike took a large gulp of whiskey from the bottle before passing it to Angel.

"That was Angelus, not me." Angel drained half the contents. "But yes, I remember. We had a contest to see who could kill the most nuns in an hour."

"I would have won if you hadn't cheated."

"You're just angry because you didn't think about locking one in the closet for later." He swore as Spike grabbed the bottle back and finished it off. "Your turn to get a new bottle."

Spike made a rude gesture. "Fine."


End file.
